When they met
by Atalanta
Summary: Link meets a strange girl in Hyrule Castle Town. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

I think it was when I first saw her that I realized that she was different.

I was in Hyrule Castle Town. I not quite sure what I was doing there. But that was where I saw her first. 

It was what she was wearing the caught me eye. A red shirt with a blue bow, a green skirt that went down past her knees, and blue stockings. Quite an unusual outfit, all though I'm not one to talk. 

She looked confused as she walked around. Like she'd never been here before. Of course, that made her a prime victim to any young males looking for fun. 

I saw them coming towards before she saw them. Three of them. I believe their leader's name was Butch. Whatever it was, though, they had their eyes on her. 

To head off any controversy, I went up to her, grabbed her arm and said loudly: "Come on, sis. We can't stay here all day." She had a really surprised look on her face when I said that. I just gestured towards the three boys. She nodded, and played along. 

"Of course, brother. Silly of me to forget the time." We walked out slowly, so as not to draw attention. 

Once outside, she fell to her knees, laughing her head off. I was curios as to what was so funny. 

"I guess I know have an adopted brother," she said, looking up at me. "Hey, what's your name, anyways?" 

"Link," I replied. "And yours?"

She grimaced. "Do you really want to know?" 

That made me want to know even more. "Of course! You're not some murderer on the run, are you?" 

That made her laugh again. I don't know why, but it made me feel good to make her laugh. "My name… it's really stupid." She said, sighing. "You don't want to know."

"Come on," I said. 

Getting to her feet, she looked at me curiously. "And just what makes you want to know my name so bad?" she asked. 

I grinned. "I guess it's the challenge. You don't want me to know, so I can't rest until I find out."

"You know, you have a very weird sense of enjoyment"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What can I do to get you to tell me your name?" That seemed to catch her by surprise.

"What do you mean, what can you do to get me to tell you my name?" She fumbled over the words, and I could tell she wasn't expected that. Good. 

"Like, what would I have to do? There must be something." 

She looked towards the sky, and for a moment I was afraid that she wouldn't answer me. After waiting what seemed to be forever for me, she replied. 

"Tell me some bad memories." 

"What?"

"You heard me." She sighed. "My name, it has a lot of bad memories attached to it. So tell me some bad memories, and I'll tell you my name." 

It seemed fair enough. But I didn't want her to know my past. To know that much about me. Those memories were private. I couldn't even talk to Saria about most of them. 

But she said that her name had unpleasant memories attached to it. Maybe she felt the same way about her name as I felt about my memories. 

"Okay," I said. Or more I thought. I didn't realize that I had said it out loud until she replied.

"Good. Is there anywhere you want to go…?" 

Anywhere I want to go? "What do you mean by that?" I asked, a little more sharply then I guess I had intended. 

"Most people have a special place where they like to go." She shrugged. "I just thought that maybe it would be a little easier if you were at a place like that." 

"Oh." A special place? I smiled as I thought of one. "Okay, but we're going to have to go there by horseback."

She shrugged about half-way, the paused, a confused look on her face. "Okay." She said, slowly. "How can we go by horseback if there is no horse?"

I laughed. "Just watch," I said, pulling out my ocarina. I played the familiar Epona's Song. The girl just raised an eyebrow. 

Before long, though, Epona came galloping up. "Wow." The girl said, obviously impressed. Mounting up, I motioned for her to get up behind me. "Me?" She squeaked. She gulped, and came over. She grabbed my hand, I together we got her up there. Before heading off, I just had to ask her one more question. 

"What should I call you?" 

"Firefly of the Earth." 

"What?"

She laughed. "Just call me Firefly." 

I nodded. "Hold on tight," I said to her. Nudging Epona, we set off at an easy gallop. Or at least it seemed easy to me. Firefly didn't share my opinion. 

"Oww!" I turned my head and looked at her. "Could you try not to squeeze so hard?"

Her face was pale, and her arms, which were around my waist to stay on, were like a vise grip. "I'll loosen my hold when this horse slows down!" 

I grinned. "Sorry Firefly, but it's going to get worse soon." She gulped, hard. 

I'm not sure whether or not she believed me when I said that. But I could see that ground getting rockier, signaling that we were close to the entrance to the Gerudo Valley. I tried to lead Epona on the smoothest path, but I couldn't avoid the jumps. 

"AAHHH!" she shouted, squeezing tighter. I was starting to have some breathing problems, but decided against saying anything. Firefly seemed stressed out enough. 

"We're… almost… there…" I said. 

When we reached the bridge, though, she refused to cross. 

"I'll walk from here," was all she said. I shrugged. It was nice to be able to breathe again. 

"Whatever." I replied. I pointed to where the other bridge was. "I'll meet you there." With that, I kicked Epona, who went into a full forced gallop. 

Firefly arrived there only a few minutes after me. She was panting hard, though, so I suspected that she was running. Flopping down in the shade, she asked me if there was where I wanted to talk. 

"Yes." I said nodding. "I guess I'll tell you about the trick Mido pulled on me…

****************************************************************************************************************

"So are we really going to get me a fairy today?" I asked excitedly. Mido nodded. 

"When a Kokiri reaches five years old, the go to the fairy fountain to get a fairy," he said. "And today's your fifth birthday."

We were in the Lost Woods. I wasn't quite sure where we were heading, but Mido said that it was a fairy fountain to get my fairy. I was happier then I'd ever been in my life. Mido was being nice to me. That was enough of a birthday gift in itself. But he said that I should get my fairy today. 

"Where is the fairy fountain?" I asked. 

"It's right down that hole," he said, pointing. 

I ran over and looked down. "Are you sure it's down here?" I asked. 

"Positive." 

I inched a little closer to the hole. "But I don't see" I began. That's when someone shoved me down the hole. 

I could hear the laughter above me. Cruel and unrelenting. "Hey!" I shouted. I was scared. No, I wasn't scared. I was terrified. Who knew what kind of creatures lived in this hole.

"Hey twerp!" I looked up and saw Dore's face. "Do you know what kind of creature live in the hole?" He asked. 

"No." I replied. 

The smile on his face got bigger by the second. "That hole is the home of a Wolfos!"

I screamed. I couldn't help it. I was just so damn scared right then. I heard a low growl behind me, and began to scream some more. I didn't even realize I was crying then. 

"Please! With somebody please help me! PLEASE!" I couldn't stop screaming or crying. And Dore and Mido just kept on laughing. 

In the midst of my screaming, I somehow got the idea to try climbing the walls to get up. The growling was getting louder behind me, and there was no way Dore and Mido would help me. 

The walls weren't the best for climbing, though. Every time I tried to start pulling myself up, the dirt rolled away from underneath my fingers. But I was moving so insanely fast in my terror that I began to make progress up. 

I heard a loud roaring sound, and I then felt a burning pain in the back of one of my legs. The Wolfos wasn't about to let a good dinner go. 

"PLEASE!" I shouted again, as futile as it was. I was going to die. That was all I could think about then. I was going to die, and no one would care. They would just laugh at me, the freak. The twerp. The strange one. I tried to climb some more, but the Wolfos started to pull me down. 

"Hey Mido, do you think we should help him?" Dore asked, looking a little worried. "I mean, Saria will kill us if Link is eaten."

"I guess you're right," Mido said, sighing. He reached down and grabbed one of my arms. Dore did the same thing. Together they pulled me up. 

I just laid on the ground after that. I was pain. My back felt like it was on fire, and my leg… I couldn't feel my leg. 

"Get up, freak." Mido said sharply. I tried to stand up so he wouldn't do anything else to me, but I couldn't. My leg hurt too much. 

"I said, get up," he said again. This time, though, he sounded a lot angrier. When I didn't respond, he grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me to my feet. 

I screamed, and started crying again. I couldn't stand, and after Mido let go of my shoulders, I fell back down. He ignored how much pain I was in, though. He ignored how much I was hurting, and how scared I was. I was scared of him. 

"I though I told you to get up," he growled. He was about to pull me up again when Dore stopped him. 

"Come on Mido, stop it."

Mido turned and looked at him strangely. "Stop what?" he asked. I just sat there, trying to stop crying. 

Dore frowned. "We had our fun. Now let's scram."

"All right," Mido said, nodded. And they left. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Firefly sat there, her mouth wide open. "You… You mean they just left you there?" She asked. I nodded. 

"How could they!" she exploded. "How could they just leave you like that!"

I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Saria found me, and took me back to the village. And I lived, didn't I?" 

"That still doesn't excuse what they did," she said, her eyes glowing like they were on fire. 

For the first time I notice the unusual color of her hair. When I first saw her, I had taken her hair for black. But now that I saw it in the light of the setting sun, it seemed to be purple. 

Firefly caught me staring. "What?" she asked. 

I blushed. "Um…, well, what color is your hair?" 

"The same color as my eyes. Purple."

"But it looked so black before."

She grinned. "I know. Sometimes it looks black, but it really is purple. Or it could look purple, and really be black."

I shook me head. That girl could be so confusing at times! "Hey!" I said, suddenly remembering. "You said that I if told you a bad memory, you would tell me your name."

"No," she said. "I said that if you tell me bad memories I would tell you my name." She sighed. "But if all your memories are that bad, I really don't want to know any more." 

"So are you going to tell me your name."

She sighed again, and looked at the sky. She had to be sitting like that for at least fifteen minutes. But I didn't bother her. I didn't want to ruin my chance of learning her name. 

Finally, when I was positive that she had gone to sleep with her eyes open, she answered. 

"My name is… Hotaru." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Hotaru?" He asked, confused. "What's so bad about that name?"

I sighed, knowing that he would never understand the underlying evil. 

"So, should I call you Firefly or Hotaru?"

His question startled me, and I knew that it showed on my face. "Um, what ever you want to call me, I guess."

"Okay, sis."

"What!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to yell so loud, but he just called me sis!

"Well, you said I could call you anything I wanted. And you yourself said that you now have an adopted brother. So what's wrong with me calling you sis?"

I tried to think of a good answer to shut him up, but none came. 

"And me calling you sis did save your life."

That did it. I groaned, but I knew it would be useless. He was right. If people thought I was his sister, they wouldn't touch me. "All right," I said, frowning. 

"Where are you going to spend the night?"

I turned and glared at Link. "You're just full of questions, aren't you?" 

He shrugged. "I mean, you're not from around here, are you?"

I looked at him in a mixture between shock, surprise and anger. "And just what makes you say that?" I asked.

"You didn't know you're way around Hyrule Castle Town, and you don't know how to find a horse." 

"Are you saying that everybody from here knows how to do both of them?" I asked amazed. 

"Well, sure. Horses are our only means of transport, and Hyrule Castle Town is about the only place were you can bye stuff."

That left me speechless. Horses were their means of transport? And that huge market place was the only place to by stuff. 

"What about cars and airplanes?" I asked, without really realizing I was talking out loud. "And malls. I mean, malls are everywhere. And what about trains? Can't you get things off of the Internet? You have to have the Internet. Everyone has it. It's like a basic necessity. And where are the roads?"

"Hotaru!" Link said, grabbing my shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong?" 

I looked at him. He had no clue as to what I was talking about. He really didn't know. "Where am I?" I asked. 

"You're in the Gerudo Valley right now."

I shook my head. "No! That's not what I mean. Where am I?"

He looked at me, confused. "You're in Hyrule." He said. 

"No! You don't understand." I said. But I didn't really understand. I wanted to know where I was. But I couldn't figure out what I wanted to know. 

"Hotaru? Come on! You're really starting to scare me." 

I took a deep breath and tried to control myself, but I couldn't. "Michiru-mama…" I whispered as the tears fell into my lap. I looked down, not wanted Link to see my face. "Chibi-Usa…" They were gone. I was somewhere else. And I couldn't figure it out. 

"Hotaru? Why are you crying!" I looked up again. Link still had is hands on my shoulders, and his eyes were filled with concern. For me. I felt so grateful right then. Just the thought that someone in this world still cared a little for me. That was enough. 

"Link?" I said, trying to control all the emotions I felt inside of me. But I couldn't. I broke down. I started sobbing, and I don't know why. 

The next thing I remember was waking up on a mattress in some house. "Where am I?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer. 

"You're at the Lon Lon Ranch."

I turned my head to see Link. "And just why am I here, Bro?" I asked dryly. 

"After you, um, spazzed, you passed out." 

"I passed out?" 

"Yeah." He grinned. "You know, when you're unconscious, you're a lot easier to transport on horseback." 

"You!" I shouted. But I wasn't really mad. I had gone psycho up there. He could have just left me. "What exactly is the Lon Lon Ranch?"

He looked at me strangely. "The Lon Lon Ranch is… I don't know! Look, can you walk?" 

I answered his question by jumping off the bed. He nodded. 

"Good. Come on, I have someone for you to meet." He turned and walked through a door. I hurried behind him, lest I get lost. 

He led me to a choral. I wondered who there was here other then the horses. 

From the center of the choral, I heard singing. It sounded a lot like the song Link had played on his ocarina to get Epona to come. I shuddered at the memory of riding Epona. 

"Come on!" he said. "She's with the horses."

She, I wondered. Maybe she's his girl friend, I thought. I almost started laughing then. Just the thought of Link having a girlfriend was funny. Dispite my efforts, though, I couldn't suppress a few giggles. 

"What are you laughing at?" Link asked. I just shook my head. He shrugged, and continued walking. 

As we neared the center, the singing got louder. There was no doubt in my mind now, that song was the same song that Link had played on his ocarina. Maybe he had learned it from her?

"Link!" The singing stopped, and someone stared running towards us. 

"Hey Malon!" When the girl neared, I could see that she had long, red hair. She reminded me of Rei when she was the Princess of Mars. Her hair had been bright red then, too. 

"Who are you," Malon asked when she saw me. 

"She my sister," Link replied before I could say anything. I wanted to hit him so bad right then. It was hard not to.

"Sister? She doesn't look like your sister." Malon said. "Oh well. Guess it's not my place to argue. What's your sister's name?"

I answered before Link could say anything. "I'll tell her, brother." I said, glaring at him. Turing to Malon, I said, "My name is Hotaru."

I think Link was surprised that I gave my real name. Probably a little mad, too. After all, I made him tell me a bad memory to learn my name. But I felt he deserved it. I mean, saying that I was his sister? No way I was letting him get away with that. 

Malon smiled. "Hotaru. That's a nice name." She turned back to Link. "Why are you here?"

Uh-oh. Was Link going to tell her about me passing out?

"I'm here to get a horse for Hotaru," was what he said. 

What!? That little good-for-nothing… Grabbing his arm, I asked Malon if I could talk to Link alone for a second. 

"What do you want to talk about," Link said, confused. 

"What do I want to talk about? I want to talk about you getting me a horse," I replied.

"You need a horse."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Why do I need a horse?"

"You'll never get anywhere fast if you don't have one."

"You have a horse. I can just you Epona."

"Even Epona can't carry two people around that fast that far."

I was fuming inside. Here he was, not even knowing me one day, making decisions and talking for me!

I looked up, and notice that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Didn't the sun just set?" I asked. 

"You were out for that long."

"Oh." I sighed. "Look, you know I can't ride a horse. What good would one do me?"

"I'll teach you how to find."

Damn him for being so smart! "What if Malon doesn't want to give us a horse?"

"She will."

"You guys together?"

That stunned him. "Wha what do you mean, are we together?" He asked, somewhat nervously. 

I smiled smugly. "I mean, are you guys an item? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

That flipped his lid. "WHAT!" he yelled. "There is no way I'm going out with Malon," he said, lowering his voice. 

I nodded. "Sure you aren't, bro."

"I am not going out with Malon! I'm serious, Hotaru."

"A huh. Sure. I believe you." 

"You know, this isn't helping us figure out if we should get you a horse."

"Will you shut up about the damn horse!" 

"Link? Hotaru?" Malon said, standing a few feet away.

I jumped. Link looked very nervous.

"Uh, Malon? How much of our conversation did you hear?" Link asked. 

"All I heard was something about a damn horse." She blushed after she said that. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but I found a horse, if you would still like one."

I sighed. "I guess we can go look," I said. 

"Okay. She's this," she said, motioning for us to follow. 

I didn't really pay attention to where we were going. I just knew that we were going somewhere, and when we reached that somewhere, we would see the horse that Malon had picked out. 

"She's in here," Malon said as she opened the door to a barn. I think it was the second barn I saw. I would have said something, but for some reason, I just felt too tired. 

"Oh my god…." My voice trailed off after I saw the horse. There is no way I could possibly describe her. She was absolutely beautiful. 

"What's her name?" I asked as I ran my hand through her mane. He mane was white, while her body was gold. That wasn't unusual, and I would've thought that she was a palomino, but her tail was black. It didn't matter what she was, though. She was beautiful. 

"Her name is Desert," Malon replied. 

"Desert? Is that it?"

"A huh."

I put my hand up to her nose, and she gently wuufed into my hand. "You're a pretty girl, did you know that?" 

"You like her?" 

I turned to see Link grinning. "Well, yes, she is a nice horse, but we can't be bothered with another horse, can we brother?"

"Don't be silly. We can take care of two of them."  
"Really. Epona is enough."

"You know, when I heard that all siblings fight, I didn't believe it until I saw you two," Malon said, stopping our fight. 

We really were acting like brother and sister. 

"Um, uh, that's okay Link. We can take care of a second horse." I didn't want this fight to continue. Not after what Malon said. Plus, I was feeling crappy, and I couldn't figure out why. 

"So you'll take Desert? She's fine?"

"Of course." I looked at Malon suspiciously. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless there something that you're not telling us." 

Malon giggled. "There really isn't a lot to tell about Desert. She's a sweet horse. She never bites, kicks, or does anything like that. But she's really fast, and a good jumper, so I thought that maybe she would be useful."

I nodded. They were normal reason to give a horse to someone. And Malon seemed to be the honest type, so I didn't think that she would lie. 

"Okay. Does she have a bridal or a saddle?"

"Yeah. I'll go get them." Malon ran off, probably going to the other barn. When she left, I leaned against Desert.

"Anything wrong, Hotaru?" Link asked. 

"Nothing. I just feel a little tired." 

"Reeally." 

"Cut that out," I snapped. My head was starting to pound, and I didn't want to start in another fight. 

"Come on, Hotaru. Can't you just tell me when you don't fell good."

I know that he was just talking, but he might as well have been screaming in my ear. "Please," I begged, my head killing me. "Could you please be quiet?"

For the next five minutes, both of us were silent. I think Link might have put his hand on my shoulder, but I'm not sure. 

"Here is the saddle and bridal!" Malon said cheerfully as she entered the barn. I swear, my head exploded. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. 

"Hotaru? Didn't you want the bridal and saddle?" Malon asked. "Hello? They're here."

"Please," I said. That was all I could say. My head hurt too much. And I felt like I was spinning. The colors of everything in front of me came together, and before I could realize anything, I was lying on the ground. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Hotaru!" I shouted. Horrified, I watched as she fell to the ground. She didn't respond when I shouted, so at best I could only assume she was knocked unconscious. 

"Oh my…" Malon's voice trailed off. "Is she okay?" 

We both rushed over to Hotaru's body, or, at least we tried to. Something, or someone, beat us their. 

At first it was just a slight shimmering in the air. I though I was just imagining it. But it became more defined, and soon a women was standing there. 

She had long, white hair that went down past her ankles. Her shoes were tiny, not even covering all of her foot. Little wings came out from the backs of her shoes. She had on a white outfit with tiny, gold sleeves, and a skirt that didn't go even close to her knees. She was holding a large scepter type thing. 

Kneeling down next to Hotaru, she placed her hand over Hotaru's forehead. When she removed it a weird symbol that resembled an h with some fancy curving was glowing on her forehead. 

Hotaru stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Cosmos?" she asked when she saw the woman. 

The woman, Cosmos, smiled. "Well little one, you've flown far from your nest this time," she said. 

"Who are you?" Malon asked. Cosmos looked at her and smiled. 

"I am Sailor Cosmos." 

"Sailor… Cosmos?" I asked, confused. 

"Yes."

Hotaru got up slowly, groaning. "Cosmos, why are you here? And where is ChibiChibi? And if you're Cosmos, what happened to Sailor Moon? Did something attack? And"

"Slow down, little one," Cosmos said, laughing. "Nothing happened to Sailor Moon, and nothing attacked. ChibiChibi isn't with me because see was born yesterday. And I'm here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve her?" I asked, placing my hand on my sword. If I had to, I would attack. 

"There's no need for violence, Link"

I was stunned. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on Hotaru to make sure she didn't get in trouble. I guess I kept my eye on you, too."

"Did you here what we were talking about in the Gerudo Valley?"

"No. I could tell it was private. I didn't listen."

I felt relieved. This women, she strange. But she was also nice. Unfortunately, not every woman feels the same as she does. 

"What were you two talking about in the Gerudo Valley?" Malon asked. 

"None of your business," I replied.

"Cosmos, why am I here?"

I turned my attention back to Hotaru and Cosmos. Cosmos sighed.

"You see, little one," Cosmos began. "Do you remember where you were when you disappeared?"

"Yes. I was in the old ruins from the Kingdom before the Kingdom of the Moon."

"And where did you appear?"

"In the middle of…" 

I answered for her. "Hyrule Castle Town." 

Cosmos nodded. "Pluto told me before I left that there was some strange things going on in the time stream. Apparently, one or two youmas found their way into it. Pluto directed me back to the time which the traveled."

"You mean the youmas are here?"

"Exactly."

"Then, is this the future?"

"No."

"The past?"

"Yes."

"Oh my Goddess of the Moon…"

What ever they were talking about was over my head. I couldn't understand it. 

"I knew it," Malon whispered to me. 

"You knew what?" I whispered back. 

"That she really wasn't your sister."

"How'd you guess?"

"Her ears and her outfit. Not to mention this little discussion." 

Her ears. I guess I hadn't noticed that before, but Malon was right. Unlike our ears, which were pointed, her's were round. Cosmos' were round, too. 

I don't know how to describe what happened next. The barn all around us burst into flames. The walls were burning, but the floor and the roof weren't touched. 

"IT'S THE YOUMA!" Cosmos shouted. She grabbed Hotaru's arm and pulled her to her feet. "We have to get away from here." She looked at Hotaru. "Do you think you can Sailor Teleport?"

"Yeah, but give me a sec to transform."

Transform? What the heck did she mean by that? I soon found out.

Pulling out what looked like a small, purple pen, she shouted out "SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!" Purple light surrounded, and when it faded she was wearing an even stranger outfit. 

She had on tall, purple boots that went up to her knees, and a skirt that was similar to Cosmos'. She had gloves that went up to her elbows, and she held a glaive that had to be 1 to 2 feet above her head. 

"Ready?" Cosmos asked. She nodded. 

"We can't go far." Looking at Malon and me, she commanded us. "You two. Get the horse and stand in the center of the barn." 

I looked at Malon and she shrugged. After what I had just seen, why not go along with it?

Hotaru stood at one end of the barn, and Cosmos stood at the other. They put their hands straight out horizontally. A purple light began to grow around Hotaru, and a white light began to grow around Cosmos. After a few second they both shouted at the same time: "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

I began to get a weird feeling after they same that. Like I was going to throw up. But I didn't feel sick. The flaming barn landscape began to fade around me, and was replaced by the choral. 

"What!" Malon shouted, obviously frightened. I felt scared, but contained it a little better. 

"AHH!" 

I turned to see Hotaru on the ground, clutching her head. "Hotaru, what's wrong," I asked running over to her. She didn't answer. I don't think she heard her. 

"She's too far away from her planet." I looked up to see Cosmos. 

"What do you mean she's to far away from her planet?" I asked. 

"She's traveled far away from the planet Saturn in both Time and Space. Her link, if I may use the term, was extraordinary strong with her planet. Being this far away from it this long could kill her."

I snapped. There was no other term to describe it. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP HER!" I screamed. Cosmos just stared back at me, calm as ever. 

"I can't," she said, softly. "Only Pluto can do that."

"THEN WHERE IS THIS GODDESS DAMNED PLUTO?!"

"Far away from here. We'd be lucky if she checked this period in the next month."

"MAKE HER CHECK!" 

"I can't. I can't do anything right now."

I felt hollow after she said that. Lost and confused. Hotaru, my friend and adopted sister, might die and I, the Hero of Time, couldn't do crap. Of course, Malon was most sympathetic. 

"MY BARN IS BURNING TO THE GROUND!" 

Cosmos' head snapped up, and she surveyed the burning barn. 

"I think their Beryl's. They shouldn't be too hard." With that, she jumped the fence of the choral, and ran to the barn. 

"You're not getting away." I hissed, and followed her. Now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't. 

When I reached the barn, I looked around for Cosmos. I was not looking for the youmas. But they found me. 

A sharp pain rouse through my back. From instincts, I drew my sword and turned around. Nothing was there. Another pain rouse through my back, but I was starting to wise up then. I started to turn, then stopped and reversed. And came face to face with the two ugliest creatures I've ever seen. 

One of the resembled a Lizafols, except ten times uglier. The other looked like a mini Ganondorph after he turned into the pig thing. 

They attacked, full force. I wasn't prepared, so all their attack got through. Pain flowed through my entire body as I tried to fight against them, but it was useless. My sword was knocked out of my hand, and I was knocked onto the ground. Every attempt I made to get up caused them to attack me again. The thoughts that were going through my head were simply I'm dead. And I was. At least until Cosmos saved me. 

"Power of the Cosmos! Eternal Moon Starlight Flash!" 

A bright light surrounded me, and the creatures turned to dust. Shakily, I got to my feet. "You… saved me," I said as best I could. My jaw was numb. 

"You obviously didn't know what you were up against, did you?" She asked.

"COSMOS!" The voice boomed out behind her. We both looked and saw a woman standing there. But she was see through! 

"Uranus and Neptune have a connection with Saturn. We're taking you and anything with a fifteen foot radius in in five seconds."

"Link, run!" Cosmos shouted. And I tried to. But I didn't get far enough when the five seconds were up. 


End file.
